Assassination attempts on Snow White
There were many attempts to assassinate Princess Snow White, all ordered by her evil stepmother. Luckily, Snow White survived the first three attempts thanks to the huntsman and the seven dwarfs. The last attempt with a poisoned apple was successful and Snow White died while eating the apple. But destiny was on her side when a prince saw her lying in a coffin and ordered to place her in the royal palace. While being carried there the prince's servants dropped the coffin, releasing the poisoned piece of the apple from Snow White's throat, reviving her. The first attempt The Huntsman After the king died, the queen asked her mirror, mirror mirror on the wall whose the fairest of them all. The mirror told the queen that Snow White was the fairest. The stepmother called her huntsman and told him to take the girl into the woods and cut out her heart as proof she was dead. But when the huntsman took Snow White into the woods. He felt so sorry for her that he let her flee. On his way back he killed a young boar and cut out it's heart. Then he gave it to Snow White's stepmother the queen who thought it was Snow White's heart. The attempts at the cottage of the seven dwarfs The lace When Snow White's stepmother found out Snow White was still alive. She disguised as a peddlar woman and made a poisioned lace. She gave the lace to Snow White and chocked her by making the lace tighten. Snow White fell dead and the wicked queen fled. However the dwarves came and revived snow White by cutting the lace. The poisoned comb When the stepmother found out that Snow White was alive. She changed into a gyspy and went to the dwarves cottage with a poisioned comb for Snow White. Snow White at first refused to let the woman in but when the queen showed her the comb, Snow White put it on her head and fell dead. The queen fled. the dwarves came home and found their housekeeper dead but when the took the comb out she awoke and breathed. Snow White lived. The poisoned apple The wicked queen learned that Snow White was still alive. So she rushed down to her dungeon and made a poison apple for Snow White. One side of the apple was poisoned and the other side wasn't. The wicked queen then disguised as a farmer's wife and made her way to the dwarves cottage. At the cottage the queen gave Snow White the poisoned half of the apple. Snow White ate it after the queen ate her half. Then she fell dead the queen returned home and asked her mirror. The mirror told the queen she was fairest of all. the dwarves came home to find Snow White dead. They laid her in glass and gold. One day a prince saw the coffin and begged the dwarves to part with it. The dwarves finally agreed, The prince and his men lifted the coffin and carried it. but a clumsy servant dropped a side causing the apple to fall out. Snow White awoke at last. The prince and Snow White were married. Durning the wedding the queen was invited when she saw Snow White as the bride. She was forced to dance hot iron shoes as puinshment. Category:Events